Some known enterprise software packages include numerous preconfigured customized features that are intended to meet the needs of a variety of users. In some computer systems, installation of these known enterprise software packages may be undesirable because at least some of the preconfigured customized features may not be relevant to a particular user and/or could needlessly consume computing resources. In some instances, the preconfigured customized features that are available within the enterprise software package may not even meet the specific needs of a user of the computer system. In addition, the customized features of the enterprise software package may cause inconveniences during installation of the enterprise software package that may not be desirable to some users. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.